The Room
by thestorymaker2
Summary: Ibiki in a Room with two Ninja, its just a one shot its really short read it and tell me what you think.


The Room.

\+ well I don't own naruto

+seriously don't know why people put disclaimers here.

Satou woke up to a room of silence very thing grey he tugged at his hands and found to his horror they were bound tied to a chair the same with his feet, he looked to his right and saw a women in a similar position to himself bound to a chair and naked she was still a sleep. The women looked oddly familiar it took a moment for Satou to register that she was Aki Miyagi a Kunoichi from his village a respectable Chuunin with a specialisation in medical ninjutsu, from what Satou heard and rumours around the village she was well on her way to become a Jounin. Satou heard her mutter something unintelligible in her sleep too soft to make out.

Satou looked around the room and his chair that he was bounded to a resigned to the knowledge he wasn't going in place soon, he felt oddly drained like something was missing it took him a moment to register that it was his chakra the cuffs around his ankle and wrist as well as the chair where absorbing it.

Satou tried to think back on how he got here, his memory was a bit fussy the last thing he could remember was eating a Raman bar in one of the nearby villages close to Konoha. It then dawned on him this situation that he found himself in was most likely due to the reason he was so close to Konoha. About six months back Satou was sent to Konoha as an undercover operative to investigate rumours circulating of the ninetails attack and the military strength of Konoha. This was supposed to be his last assignment as a chuunin when completed he was going to be promoted to Jounin, Satou's wasn't a frontline fighter that most Academy students aspire to be he knew since a young boy that he would never be able to master the most complex of jutsu so instead he focused on skills that he could master such as infiltration. Looking at Aki he supposed this was to be a Jounin test as well Satou felt a little stung that they sent her about he could see the wisdom in such a move, sending more than one operative increases the chances of the mission success and depending on the information retrieve a broader picture could be seen.

The door handle moved and began to open the door opened fully and a broad figure stood in the door way he came in dragging a chair behind him, waking Aki in the process. The scrapping of the chair on floor as quiet audible in the silent room. The man place the chair by the wall facing the two Kagero Shinobi. The man were a black leather trench coat and a matching leather hat with a Konoha leaf signet plastered on his forehead, he took a seat Satou could he his face was marred by scars for some reason this man Satou tugged at a memory steeped in fear for some reason he couldn't for the life of him know why. Satou took a look at Aki and saw her eyes widen and a bead of sweat rolled down from her temple to chin. The man took a seat and just looked at them he continued to stare by know Satou began to fear not because he knew the man but because he could see the fear in Aki's eyes and very demeanour and because he knew what this place is. The man moved Satou and Aki tensed by instinct, the man pulled out a knife and a sharping tool. He sat there with the two items in hand and looked at them, know the fear got to Satou it was suffocating oppressive intensified by the blood lust leaking from the man.

Those scars, build and this environment kindled a memory of a name, Ibiki Morino, and just by remembering that name the fear Satou felt deepened to his core. Satou felt small and broken in the room, he began to shiver from unadulterated terror.

Ibiki began to sharpen his knife while looking at the two captive ninja, the scrapping of the knife against the sharpening tool as the only sound that filled the room. By the ninja looked on in muted horror at Ibiki perspiration forming on their skins trepidation, they continued to look on unable to tear their faces away from the display.

Somehow ibiki was able to maintain eye contact with both the captives whilst sharpening the knife and could see the fear in their eyes and fight. As he continued the motion of sharpening he could see there thought process first they will think to themselves that they will not give up anything for they are shinobi of their village. Then they will go through their counter-interrogative training resolving themselves to the pain and mantra's too steel themselves 'like mind over matter', loyalty to the village or just pure will power.

As ibiki continued to sharpen the knife he mused about the process of extracting information it was a delict method not quite a science and not exactly a science it was a mixture of both, and it was something he excelled at.

One of the first things that an interrogator has to do is make is subject feel small and powerless something he demonstrated by having them chained to their chairs naked. The second is to break them this is done by varies methods such as inflecting an immense about of about and humiliation. And the last step is to make them depend on you and fear you.

Ibiki stopped sharpening the blade and walked over to the man and stood over him the man trembled like a leaf in the wind, ibiki took the blade and cut across the manc bicep it was a shallow cut the knife blade across like a warm knife through butter. The cut wasn't as great as to elicit a shout it was more in the range of a grunt. Ibiki took a seat again and cleaned the knife with a cloth and took out the wet stone again to sharpen the knife more. Ibiki continued to sharpen the blade for a minute then tested the knife again but this time on the women. Again Ibiki took his seat sharpening the knife while looking at the captives.

Ibiki just sat there sharpening, letting them stew in their own imagination.

"What do you want"? The man asked voice thick with fear. Ibiki smiled a cold smile that promised pain, a smile that had no happiness. This was what Ibiki wanted by breaking this silence and asking him a question, they well as least the man acknowledged Ibiki's superiority.

"Well seeing as the two of you are loyal Shinobi to whatever village you belong, what I want to know is what village you belong to but since you are so loyal to this village I know you won't answer so there I will just sit here sharpening this knife until its perfect" Ibiki said.

Ibiki continued to sharpen the blade, every thirty seconds more so he would stand up and test the edge with the blade with the bodies of the captive ninja making sure to elicit pain from them. All while saying nothing while they said, scream and shouted things to their hearts content.

This was Ibiki's theatre and an operation was in session


End file.
